The Start of Something New
by Stupidity Should Be A Sin
Summary: It seems like the chance of a lifetime for two teenagers when their professor asks them to take care of two pokemon to keep them safe from Team Rocket's clutches. But is there something darker in the professor's intentions? And will the boys succumb to Team Rocket and join the now harsher gang? Apply your OCs because I need trainers!


**Summary: Two young friends' dreams have finally come true when they go on a journey for one of their father, a professor. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has relaunched (Get it?) and is now in Sinnoh. But how does this connect the rookie trainers to Team Rocket? And are Team Rocket really here for money this time? Or perhaps, is Team Rocket coming after much worse?**

**Author Note: Hello, readers! I'm glad you had a moment to glance at the story. I actually wrote a rough draft of this on my itouch while on a road trip a couple of months ago. I reread it, and noticed it needed a LOT of editing. However, once I started redoing it, I realized that it SUCKED. So I just rewrote it using the basic themes of the one-shot. So voila! I have this story here.**

**I don't know if this will be more then a one-shot. It depends on you, my lovely readers. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. But I am hatching a secret plan to. You can see this on my new fanfiction I will write: How To Own The Pokemon Company.**

**Rated 'T' for future language and future violence.**

_**Note: **I AM_ _ACCEPTING OCS. I NEED LOTS OF OC TRAINERS AND ROCKET GRUNTS. PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR OC'S DESCRIPTION. THANKS! (Warning: I am allowed to use your OC as a main character or minor character)_

He walked along the empty, trashed cobblestone street. He was dressed in the familiar uniform, a dark outfit with an embroidered red 'R' on his chest. His pistol was in his hand, and slowly he trudged on while hitting the grip of the weapon against the chain-linked fence next to him. He was pleased with the noise that gave away his arrival. He side-glanced as he saw what he thought was a movement in the window. "Come out, come out wherever you are." He coaxed, his voice low and husky.

He paused, the grip of the gun almost hitting the next circle in the fence. Then, the rustle came. He turned around swiftly, a grin on his face. "I knew you couldn't hide from me." The man walked toward nonchalantly to where he heard the noise. He could already sense where his... victim was hiding, still, he walked around anyway. "Did I lose you?" He whined, "Oh no. The boss shall be very angry with me."

He suddenly bent down to see under a rusting blue car that looked like it hadn't been moved in years. He came face to face with a small little girl that looked no older then six or seven with brown hair and eyes, she held tightly to a small red puppy with black stripes and a cream underbelly. "I found you." He whispered in delight.

She whimpered, and the dog growled at him. "Please don't hurt Mr. Buttons." She whispered back.

"I have to, deary." He said, with mock sympathy. "Now, please hand him over, and nobody gets hurt."

"Mr. Buttons!" She cried, and on command the puppy opened his mouth, letting out a scorching flame. The man screeched, pulling away while his white gloved hands covered his face. He pulled his hands away form his face and removed his gloves in anger, stepping on them to put out the flame. He snarled, and slipped them on just in time to hear the thud-thud-thud of the girl's feet hitting the cobblestone as she ran away.

"Come back here!" He yelled. "You can't get away!" He chased after her. He ran after her around the corner and into the woods before he lost sight of her. He looked around, sighing. "Well, well." He continued walking around aimlessly, stopping every so often to see if he could pick up any noise that would lead her to him.

The woods were silent, and the atmosphere was a grieving one. The grass looked wilted and the trees curled in despair because no fruit grew from their branches. It was not like this years ago. Before, there used to be pokemon that used to hang around. They were one with the nature, and would adapt to the woods and help the woods by planting seeds and giving them water by the nearby river. The pokemon were in harmony here, but they were no longer there. Because of that, the plants that relayed on the pokemon were dead. But now was not the time to think about this.

He continued walking around until he heard a rustle. He laughed darkly, "You're not getting away this time."

* * *

Then he woke up with a start. His dream was already lost deep in his mind, but from the pounding of his heart, he could tell it was a bad one. The ebony-haired male sat up in his bed and clutched his chest, waiting for this heart to settle down. The room was dark, except for the soft red glow of the alarm clock. He glanced at the source of light. It was barely seven.

He groaned, grabbing the remote near the clock and pressing the 'on' button. The television sprung to life, and a small woman spoke on the television, desperately clutching her microphone. "Today," The blonde spoke, her eyes wide in horror. "We had yet another break-in from what we suspect was from Team Rocket. This time, in Sandgem Town's laboratory!" She paused for a dramatic effect. "That's right, five years after Team Galactic, we have yet another villainous gang trying to plan world-domination- or something like that. We haven't exactly worked out all the details why Team Rocket has come back yet again, but we'll deliver the news when we have it." She turned to see an older man with his hands in his lab coat. "Now, Mr. Aspen, what have Team Rocket stolen?"

Professor Aspen shook his head. "Unfortunately, they have taken our three starter pokemon that we were going to hand out today." He looked miserably at the camera. "I'm worried about them. Who knows what Team Rocket wants with them? I should have been more careful."

"Now, don't beat yourself up about this professor. It's JUST Team Rocket. This team has failed time and time again by officers of the law. The authorities are doing all they can to find these missing pokemon. If anyone has any information, call the Sandgem Lab. That's 555-"

The television switched off and the lights switched on. The black haired boy was already rushing to grab various clothing from his oak dressers. "This can't be happening." He mumbled to himself. He put on a white shirt and dark jeans. He pushed his feet into his silver slip-ons. He slipped on his favorite dark gray sweater with a silver pokeball symbol stitched on it which was hung over his computer chair. On his computer was his silver messenger bag. He roughly grabbed it and swung it over his shoulders.

He raced downstairs and as his feet hit the first floor, a small brown and cream colored pokemon ran out to greet him, wagging its tail happily. "Go away, Zigazazoon." He grumbled, pushing it away slightly with his foot. He got to the door and opened it and slipping out. Before the raccoon pokemon followed him out, he closed the door and locked it shut.

His first stop was his best friend's house. He pounded on the door, before having to impatiently wait before a tawny-haired teenager opened, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Yes?" He blinked the sleep out of his eyes. "Davis?"

"Leon. Get dressed, and hurry up about it. We got to go"

"Yes, captain." He said with a yawn before closing the door. The icy blue eyed male was once again forced to wait until the door opened again, this time Leon wore darkly colored pants with a long-sleeved auburn shirt, and a black scarf. His hair which was spiked neatly unlike Davis's mess, was hidden from view with a black poofy hat adjourned with a pokeball symbol that matched his shirt's color. "What is it Leon?" He complained, "It's like, eight something."

"We have to go to the lab."

"Why?" Leon asked, looking at his friend in confusion.

"Dude." Davis snapped, "It's important. Come on."

"Alright, alright." Leon shrugged. "I'm coming."

The two were walking in the middle of Route 201 where Davis tried to quickly fill Leon with the details of what he witnessed on the news. "What?" Leon cried, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because we needed to get there quickly." Davis replied, "And I didn't want you turning back."

"I'm not turning back!" Leon defended, walking faster while Davis quickened his pace to keep up with him. "This was important! I would have gotten dressed sooner!" It took them a total of twenty minutes to get through the route, and they were grateful when they saw the sign that welcomed them to Sandgem Town. The pair ran into the town, and Davis opened the doors to the laboratory with lighting speed.

"Dad!" Davis called out, walking around the huge lab. "Dad, where are you?"

Mr. Aspen peered out from the doorway. His face could not hide the amount of stress and shame he held. "Davis? Is that you?" Davis and Leon quickly walked over to him.

"Dad, I saw the news."

"You too, huh?" Mr. Aspen sighed, "Just about everyone in the world has seen my failure as a professor."

"Dad." Davis let a gloved hand rest on his father's shoulder. "You're not a failure. It wasn't your fault. How did we know Team Rocket was going to strike the lab?" At the words, he suddenly pictured himself walking through an empty street, gun in hand. He shook the image from his mind, wondering why the thought even popped into his head.

His father stared at him uncomfortably. "We had seen the reports on how they were back..." He straightened, his face still twisted in unhappy features. "I'm surprised they didn't come sooner." Davis released his grip and went to go back with Leon.

Leon finally spoke up. "Well that's okay, Pops." Even though Leon and Professor Aspen weren't father and son, Leon was pretty much comfortable enough that he jokingly called Professor Aspen his second dad. "The police are gonna get them back."

"No. No they won't." His father shook his head. "The police, I hate to say it, are useless. They didn't stop Team Rocket the first or second time- no matter what the media tells you. It was trainers. Trainers like..." He suddenly paused, and looked blankly at the both of them.

They stared back at him. "Dad, did you space out again?"

"No." Professor Aspen whispered, before raising an eyebrow. "Boys." His voice was determined, but a bit shaky. "Would you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, Pops." Leon answered with hesitation.

"I have these... these two pokemon. I need them to be safe in case Team Rocket tries to come here again. These are rare pokemon from the Johto region. Would you two please take them?"

"Of course!" They agreed.

"But what if they like, find out we took them and try to get them from our house?" Leon wondered outloud.

"See, that's the thing." Professor Aspen adjusted his glasses. "I need you two to go on journeys. That way, Team Rocket can't find you."

"What?" They friends once again spoke in union.

"But, but..." Leon sputtered, "I have to tell my mom then."

"Wonderful." Professor Aspen cleared his throat. "Let me get them from the back."

Leon and Davis looked at each other. "Why would he suddenly want us on a journey?" Leon asked.

"No clue." Davis told him, "My father told me he didn't want me on a journey. And, I never heard of these rare pokemon before. He would have told me he got them."

Their conversation was interrupted as his father handed them the red and white capture devices. "Here you go. Please, open them." They both clicked on the buttons in the middle of the ball, causing it to expand. They threw it on the ground and a flash of red light engulfed the room before going a nearly blinding white. The three all covered their eyes with their arms.

One had a red body, with a yellow, flame-shaped marking on its body and a short red tail. The second was yellow and had ears that resembled a plug, it also had a black lighting bolt on his chest.

"Magby!"

"Elekid!"

"Woah." The now rookies trainers exclaimed.

"Here." The Professor handed them five pokeballs each and a small red item.

"A pokedex?" Davis questioned.

"Well... If you're on the road, it'd be nice if you boys could help me gain research on every pokemon you find."

"Of course!" Leon chirped.

"It'd be my pleasure." Davis replied.

While the two were putting away their objects in their backpacks, Professor Aspen spoke up. "As for your mother, don't worry Leon. I already spoke to her on the phone. You'll be fine."

"Thanks Professor!"

"No problem. By the way, would you two like to give nicknames to your pokemon?"

"Churro." Leon answered without another thought. Both father and son looked at him strangely. "I'm really hungry..." Leon lamented, gathering Churro up in his arms.

Davis stuffed his hands into his pockets, staring down at the Elekid. It was fiesty, he could tell. The pokemon's arms were crossed and it faced away from him. "Titan. He looks powerful. Not only that, but it looks like he considers himself godly. Am I right?" Titan turned to face his trainer before nodding.

Just like that, the two were off. They waved goodbye to the professor and walked off.

The professor watched them go. He clicked his tongue before sitting down on a small chair and pulling out his phone. The phone rang several times before a voice at the other end of the line answered. "Hello?"

"Gordon." The Professor hissed. "I sent them off."

"Thank you, M-"

"Please, just call me Professor Aspen." The Professor chuckled. "Now, I want you to make sure the boys get there safe and sound..."

"My pleasure, Professor Aspen."


End file.
